I fell asleep and awoke in naruto
by CiaranHatake
Summary: Ciaran Hatake believes he was not normal but what happens when he falls asleep after beating up a bully and wakes up with a father ...
1. Introduction

div style="font-family: Avenir-Book;  
font-size: 22px;"Name: Ciaran Hatake/div 


	2. Chapter 1: the beginning

div style="font-family: Avenir-Book;  
font-size: 22px;"Hi my name is Ciaran Hatake I know it's a weird surname but I've had it since birth, apparently. I was an orphan as long as I can remember, people always say my parents are dead but I always held a piece of hope that my family was alive./div 


	3. Chapter 2

After my amazing performance with neji gai-sensei was sent to test my genjutsu skills it took five seconds and gai was trapped in a genjutsu that he could not release then he put me in one but it released itself gai said he didn't do anything to release the genjutsu.

Then the hokage gave me the keys to an apartment I would be sleeping in until I found my father, I hope.

What if he hates me? If he loves me why was I sent away? Why am I so hungry? Was the thoughts going through my mind while I was walking home.

The next day:

I awoke after a hard nights sleep.

Today was my first day at the academy, I got ready and left I started walking to the academy suddenly I was pushed over and someone was on top of me I opened my eyes and say a girl with purple-ish hair and white eyes I knew automatically she was a hyuuga "s-s-sorry sir"

"Um what is your name" I said slightly blushing "h-hinata hyuuga"

"Well what a beautiful name" I said blushing even more she started going a bright red as well

"Well hinata I-I was just wondering if you would like to be friends" I asked I swear my face created a new shade of red

"T-that would be nice, w-what is your name?"

"We'll my name is Ciaran Hatake" I answered softly "hinata?"

"Y-yes" she stuttered

"Could you please move it's hard to breath"

"O-ok"

She moved and I caught my breath before standing up and holding out my hand to help her up, she took my hand and we walked towards the academy

Someone was about to knock over hinata but I activated my shadouai and said "Dark style: space distortion!" I looked in front of me and the blond teleported there, he stared at me in shock the same with hinata, I then deactivated my shadouai and held out my hand as if saying 'shake my hand' "hi my names Ciaran what's yours?"

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, are you two going out"

"N-no" I replied

"Oh ok hey Ciaran what was that jutsu you used to stop me knocking over hinata?" Naruto asked me

"Oh that's my dark style: space distortion it's one of the four doujutsus that are useable from my shadouai the black eyes with 3 red slashes, it's a visual kekkei genkai from my clan, like the sharingan or byakugan, however the shadouai is also used for doujutsus like the space distortion jutsu"

"Oh ok well does that take a lot of chakra"

"Yeah it does however for some reason I never run out of chakra."

'Maybe he is a jinchuuriki too' naruto thought to himself but didn't bother asking Ciaran

"Hey naruto keep hinata safe we are just about to be late so I really want to make a good first impression bye" I reactivated my shadouai and shouted "Dark style: shadow teleportation!" And I imagined Iruka-sensei's shadow and I teleported in the classroom, everyone in the classroom stared at me in shock, even Iruka-sensei seemed amazed at my jutsu "ok class this is Ciaran Hatake, yes his father is you-know-who but don't tell Ciaran who his father is because he has a deal with the hokage if he doesn't find his dad by himself by the genin test if he passes he will tell him who his father is, it's the hokages orders that ANYONE who tells him of his father will be put in jail for a year!" He leaned over to me and whispered "introduce yourself and don't worry the last part was a joke"

"Hello I'm Ciaran Hatake I am 12 years old I like my friends naruto and hinata and while she's not here I just want to say, anyone picks on her I will personally disintegrate the cells in your body!"

"Well thank you Ciaran, you can sit in that seat" I followed to where he pointed and sat down two minutes later and "NARUTO WHY ARE YOU LATE AGAIN AND HINATA WHY ARE YOU LATE, YOU KNOW WHAT I DONT CARE, SIT DOWN!" Naruto and hinata ran to there seat and guess what, hinata is next to me, yay.

"Hi hinata how are you sorry for just dispersing on you and naruto" I said staring at her sorry for my actions 'I only just noticed hinata is really cute, wait what'

"T-t-that's ok thank you for apologising "

"Oh and hinata do you want to go training tonight"

"Y-yeah"

"Ok and hi-"

"Ciaran!" Iruka-sensei shouted at me

"Yes sensei"

"Focus please"

One hour later and Iruka got pulled out of the classroom so I took that chance to meet everyone. I met ino who is an obnoxious fan girl same with Sakura argh I also met shikamaru and chouji we became friends straight away then I met kiba and shino, kiba is awesome but shino is a bit, uh weird also I met sasuke, ah sasuke. Simply put. Kill me now.

OK EVERYONE THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY NARUTO FANFICTION SO THANK YOU FOR READING GOODBYE.


	4. Chapter 3

After a month of searching for my father the genin test had arrived and if I pass I get to meet my father, yes

Ok so the test I got to school and met with hinata and naruto my two best friends and we set off to class as we got there we were a little late but luckily the test hadn't began yet, the first part to the test was to perform a clone jutsu after naruto, hinata, Sakura,sasuke and chouji I was next instead of a normal clone I decided to use a new jutsu I made.

AUTHOR NOTE: I WILL ALSO BE GIVING CIARAN OTHER JUTSU THOSE JUTSU ARE JUST THE ONES OF HIS CLAN AND FOUR CHAKRA NATURE JUTSU BUT HE DOES NOT LEARN CHAKRA NATURES UNTIL SHIPUUDEN SO YEAH.

this jutsu was Dark style: materialization clone, I activate my shadouai "Dark style: materialization clone jutsu!" And then out of nowhere dust appeared and was just like me but it had its own personality "release!" I shouted then it just vanished no smoke no anything just vanished.

The next was a one on one duel to pass you must beat sensei.

It was me against sensei um I'm more than a little scared.

So we started I activated my shadouai and we started he shot a water dragon jutsu at me but i jumped into the air and shouted "Dark style: blackened flames jutsu!" Then black fireballs materialized and shot at sensei he dodged most of them but on hit him and he fell to the ground I took that chance "Dark dragon palm!" then sensei was knocked out I didn't even hit him that hard, jeez.

"Well I pass!" I shouted getting my headband from mizuki then I shadow teleported to my apartment, tomorrow I meet my dad, yay.

The next day:

"Ok everyone well today you will meet your sensei's ok let's get started" team 1,2,3,4,5,6 went before my team "ok team 7 naruto uzumaki, Sakura haruno, sasuke Uchiha and Ciaran Hatake and your sensei is kakashi"

Kakashi walked up to us and stared at me then he said "meet at the roof in five minutes" then he just vanished into leaves.

I used my shadow teleportation and was in kakashi's shadow before he even looked at me he said "so you've mastered you shadow teleportation"

"Wait how do you know it's name I've never met you before?" I stated

"Are you certain of that" kakashi asked me

"Yes" I replied sternly

"Okay" and with that I sat down wondering why kakashi sensei was asking so many questions especially when he asked if I'm sure about never meeting him before that was strange.

4 minutes later

Everyone had arrived and kakashi began to speak "ok so let's introduce ourself name, age, likes, dislikes and dreams"

"You first" naruto shouted pointing at kakashi

"Naruto your so loud you idiot" sasuke moaned scowling at naruto,

"Sasuke you retard it's not naruto's fault he loud he's always getting picked on and downgraded but I bet one day he will be one of the greatest shinobi ever, even better that you, duck-butt"

"What you call me!"

"Duck-butt"

"Idiot"

Kakashi put his hand in the way to stop my fist from colliding with sasukes face "now now Ciaran stop that"

I was angry now "why the hell would I"

"Ciaran listen to me stop!" Hell no, no one raises there voice to me and lives without a headache.

.

"Why would I do that I don't know you you don't know me so don't get in my or I'll kill you too" i of course didn't mean that

"You listen here you will stop this racket right now"

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I'm your father and you will listen to me!" I was shocked and was really trying to hold back my tears of course that wasn't working, you can't blame me, even men cry, as soon as he saw me crying he pulled me into a warm embrace "sorry kiddo I was just getting agitated, so I guess you have your mothers temper, She never lost an argument" he whispered into my ear. At the mention of mum I began properly sobbing he tightened his grip and I hugged him back

"S-s-sorry dad I, I just got mad" I said with a sad and happy expression on my face

"That's ok kiddo" after that he left the embrace and carried in talking

"Ok I will start, my name is kakashi hatake my likes and dislikes are nothing of your concern and I have a dream"

"Well that was helpful" sasuke scoffed, I looked at dad as if saying please let me hit him, he just sighed and nodded then I took my fist and hit sasuke he flew across 6 rooftops before stopping, dad laughed at my strength, after sasuke came back dad continued "ok Ciaran your turn"

"My name is Ciaran Hatake, I like my dad and best friend naruto" I scowled at sasuke "I dislike sasuke and Sakura wait change that I hate fan girls! my dream was to meet my dad but that's been fulfilled so I don't really have a dream yet" I said smiling at dad I kinda zoned out after naruto's introduction, 'so dad's hair I wonder if I have anything of mums apart from Jutsus, ooh and I wonder if dad can help me train my doujutsus'

"Ciaran, Ciaran, hey kiddo let's head home everyone has already left"

"Huh oh hey dad what did you say" i asked

"I said let's get going you need to see your new home don't ya"

"Ok you go home and I will shadow teleport to you"

"Ok teleport in five minutes"

"Ok see ya soon dad" and with that he disappeared

After five minutes I shadow teleported to dad

Our house was amazing there was two rooms each with its own bathroom in the garden was a training ground and on the roof was sunbathing seats, after having a tour from dad he asked if I wanted to train I said yes so we headed to the training area. "Hey dad" I said as we were walking to the grounds "what is it?"

"Can you help me train with my Jikū-kan Jutsus please"

"Ok we will work on getting your Kagayaku me"

"My what now"

"It means 'shining eye' you perform light style jutsu from this. But before that there is a 2 secret Jutsus from the Jikü-kan clan that your mother wanted me to teach you and once you learn them I have to tell you something"

"Can't we talk now rather that later, please dad"

"No because I still don't know how to say what I'm going to say to you, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" I shouted in excitement

So dad handed me a bright yellow scroll and a black with three red slashes, like my shadouai.

"Ciaran you cannot learn the yellow scroll until you get you Kagayaku me ok"

"I guess"

"Right, first open the shadouai scroll" dad began "and then place it on the ground, after that activate your shadouai" dad explained what I had to do.

After I had done that I read the scroll it read "獣の影：この手法を使用するには、獣、暗いスタイルを持っている必要があります"

Which translates to "to use this you must have a beast, Dark style: beast shadow"

"Hey dad what's a beast" I asked raising and eyebrow at him

"Well it's a beast" I anime fell "and this is what I wanted to talk about, you see 12 years ago.

KAKASHI WILL EXPLAIN THAT NIGHT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE OUT SOON

CiaranHatake :)


End file.
